Wireless radio technology provides both cellular service and wireless local area networks. Cellular service provides both mobile telephone and data services, including Internet access. Wireless local area networks (wi-fi) have traditionally provided data services, as well. The development of the transfer of voice data over a packet-based network, such as the internet, allows voice communications. This is known as Voice over IP (VOIP), which has been used as a substitute for telephone service.
A user can use a modern wireless handset to access both cellular service and wi-fi, if they are available. The availability of each of these services depends on the location of the user and the radio coverage for each of these services at the user's location. When both are accessible, the user has a choice. The user can choose between the wi-fi and cellular service for both data services and between cellular phone service or VOIP.
The handsets scan for both cellular service and wi-fi signals. When the handset is out of range for either service, the handset may continue to scan for a signal, or stop scanning for the out of range signal. Continuing to scan for a signal consumes the battery of the handset.
By not scanning, the handset misses opportunities when the signal becomes available. For example, a user may travel through a hole in the radio coverage of either the cellular or wi-fi service. If when the handset loses the signal, the handset stops scanning, the handset will miss the signal when the user exits the hole.
This circumstance is aggravated when there is a communication attempt initiated by another party, such as an incoming phone call, or request for a chat communication. If the handset is not scanning for either the cellular service, or the wi-fi service, the incoming phone call/request for a chat communication is not received. If the handset is accessing one of the services, for example the cellular service, the handset receives the communication attempt via the cellular service. This can occur, even where the wi-fi service is available. However, handset does not take advantage of this choice.